


Sweet Tooth (For You)

by Bluemask



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Baking, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Quarantine, soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemask/pseuds/Bluemask
Summary: La mattina che segue la chiamata di Aziraphale, Crowley riesce a convincerlo a cucinare insieme un dolce particolare.–“Non avevi detto che sapevi cucinare una semplice torta di mele?”Aziraphale risponde neanche senza sollevare gli occhi da libro. “Non avevi detto che avresti dormito fino a Luglio?”Crowley schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Solo se non avessi trovato qualcos’altro da fare” gli ricorda, abbassando gli occhi sull’unico compito che Aziraphale si è sentito di affidargli. “Ti sei già stancato di me?”–Ispirata a “Good Omens: Lockdown”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Tooth (For You)

La stanza è pervasa da un intenso odore di zucchero e burro fuso. Crowley si passa la lingua sulle labbra, come se si aspettasse di raccogliere briciole di pop-corn alla fragola. 

(Decisamente la sua peggiore invenzione. Nonché la preferita di Aziraphale, ma questa è un’altra storia.) 

Aziraphale solleva gli occhi dalla ciotola giallo pastello e sorride. Crowley fa finta di non notarlo. 

“L’ultima volta che sono venuto qui non c’era una cucina.” 

Il sorriso di Aziraphale vacilla. “Sì, beh” risponde l’angelo, con un tono vagamente stizzito (Crowley sorride). “L’ultima volta che sei venuto qui non c’era una pandemia in corso, e le pasticcerie migliori erano ancora aperte.” Un’intesa malinconia vela lo sguardo di Aziraphale, ma un pensiero improvviso sembra in grado di distrarlo. “E comunque! Sono molto arrabbiato con te.” 

“Uh?” Replica, Crowley, troppo occupato a studiare la nuova ala acquisita dalla _A.Z._ _Fell_ _and Co._ per rivolgergli la sua completa attenzione. Se non fosse per gli occhiali da sole, il colore acceso delle pareti gli avrebbe già fatto venire il mal di testa. “A cosa ti riferisci?” 

“A cosa – !” Aziraphale boccheggia, apparentemente a corto di parole. (Crowley deve trattenersi dal sorridere ancora di più.) “Hai per caso dimenticato la nostra conversazione di ieri sera?” 

Crowley si porta un paio di dita sulle labbra, picchiettandoci sopra con aria assorta. “Ieri sera...” Ripete, come per aiutarsi a ricordare. “Ieri sera... Ah, ti riferisci forse alla nostra ultima telefonata? L’una del mattino va un po’ oltre il concetto di _sera,_ angelo. A uno di noi due piace passare la notte dormendo, ricordi?” 

Aziraphale distoglie lo sguardo, apparentemente imbarazzato, e lo abbassa sulla ciotola, dove sta mischiando fin troppi grammi di zucchero insieme ad una pozzanghera di burro, e per qualche secondo il rumore dell’utensile da cucina – perché imparare i nomi se sono tutti uguali? – che raschia contro i bordi è l’unico suono nella stanza. 

A Crowley quasi dispiace vederlo in difficoltà. 

(In realtà è piuttosto divertente.) 

“Stavo solo– non pensavo –” Aziraphale chiude la bocca. La riapre. Prende un respiro profondo. L'odore fin troppo dolce, che sicuramente si è già attaccato ai capelli di Crowley, lo aiuta a riordinare le idee. “Non pensavo che stessi già dormendo.” 

Crowley lascia ciondolare le gambe oltre il bordo del tavolo, su cui siede da quando sono entrati in cucina; sembra che Aziraphale non abbia pensato all’esistenza di un paio di sedie, quando ha creato la stanza dal nulla, e Crowley è fin troppo pigro per rimanere in piedi per più di dieci minuti. “Cosa vuoi che abbia da fare, se non posso portarti a cena fuori?” 

Il raschiare contro la ciotola si zittisce per una manciata di secondi. 

Per la cronaca: il sorriso – assolutamente esagerato e fuori luogo, comunque – di Aziraphale non fa affatto arrossire Crowley. 

“In ogni caso” cambia argomento Aziraphale, a cui invece sembra dispiacere mettere l’altro in difficoltà, riprendendo il veloce movimento circolare. “Quello che sto cercando di dire è che ti avevo _espressamente_ detto di non venire, mio caro. Non è una buona idea! E se qualcuno ti avesse visto? E se qualcuno ti avesse imitato?” 

“Credimi, angelo, ci sono fin troppe persone in giro per aver fatto caso a me. Sembra proprio che questi idioti non capiscano le conseguenze delle loro azioni... C'è perfino chi sostiene una sorta di teoria sull’immunità di gregge campata in aria.” Crowley gesticola, seccato, e Aziraphale annuisce, strabuzzando gli occhi per esprimere tutto il suo disappunto. “Umani, eh? Sembra quasi che non vedano l’ora di rischiare un’altra fine del mondo.” 

Aziraphale storce le labbra in una smorfia imbronciata, ma la sua postura si rilassa visibilmente. “Oh” borbotta, posando la ciotola sul tavolo, accanto ad un ginocchio di Crowley, per sbottonarsi il gilet beige che indossa. “Immagino che, se la metti così... E se sostieni che nessuno ti abbia visto... Immagino che potrei anche perdonarti.” 

Crowley alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo, se fosse capace di staccarli dai movimenti di Aziraphale. L'angelo si spoglia del gilet, ignaro dello sguardo avido di Crowley, e con uno schiocco di dita lo appende, presumibilmente, ad un gancio dell’appendiabiti all'ingresso della libreria, accanto alla giacca di Crowley. Passa poi ai piccoli bottoni dorati dei polsini della camicia, liberandoli dalle asole per arrotolarsi con cura le maniche candide; il tutto osservando Crowley con un sorriso che di angelico ha ben poco. 

Forse non è così ignaro. 

“Immagino che ad un demone come me possa sempre far comodo il perdono di un angelo.” 

Aziraphale lo guarda con aria da rimprovero, rovinata irrimediabilmente da un lieve sorriso pacifico che gli piega le labbra. Crowley risponde nel loro personale linguaggio, che ha sempre permesso ad entrambi di comunicare senza esporsi troppo apertamente; solleva le sopracciglia, mentre mantiene un’espressione forzatamente disinteressata, come a dire _Che c’è, angelo? Speri ancora che non lo sia davvero?_

_Oh, Crowley._ Aziraphale inclina la testa da un lato e non smette di sorridere. _Sappiamo entrambi che sei molto di più._

Crowley distoglie lo sguardo e si schiarisce la gola. Aziraphale torna felicemente a concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro: lo zucchero e il burro hanno ormai raggiunto una consistenza abbastanza densa da soddisfarlo. Lascia da parte il risultato ottenuto, per ora, per sfogliare uno dei molteplici libri di ricette che ha pescato da una credenza della cucina e ha lasciato aperto sul tavolo. 

Crowley sbuffa una risata. 

“Non avevi detto che sapevi cucinare una semplice torta di mele?” 

Aziraphale risponde senza neanche sollevare gli occhi da una pagina del libro. “Non avevi detto che avresti dormito fino a Luglio?” 

Crowley schiocca la lingua contro il palato. “Solo se non avessi trovato qualcos’altro da fare” gli ricorda, abbassando gli occhi sull’unico compito che Aziraphale si è sentito di affidargli. “Ti sei già stancato di me?” 

"Non essere ridicolo, Crowley, non potrei mai” mormora Aziraphale, quasi sovrappensiero, mentre fa scivolare velocemente un polpastrello da un paragrafo all’altro della pagina. 

Crowley si stupisce ancora di come la spiazzante sincerità di Aziraphale riesca sempre a fargli mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. 

“Io _so_ cucinare una torta di mele” afferma poi l’angelo, con una certa convinzione, forse fraintendendo il silenzio di Crowley. “In teoria. È solo che non vorrei sbagliarmi, visto che non l’ho mai fatta. Non mi sembrava... Adatto." 

Crowley si costringe a riscuotersi per cercare di afferrare le parole pronunciate da Aziraphale. “E ora ti sembra più adatto?” 

Aziraphale si stringe nelle spalle, iniziando a rompere i gusci delle uova e a versarne il contenuto nella ciotola; è un miracolo che la sostanza vischiosa non gli sporchi le dita. “Hai portato tutti gli ingredienti, sarebbe stato un peccato sprecarli.” 

Crowley ha la sensazione che Aziraphale stia mentendo, almeno un po’. Non sarebbe la prima volta. Sono sempre solo piccole bugie innocenti, si intende, quelle che l’angelo si ostina a tentare di rifilargli. Come quando Crowley ha attraversato una fase particolarmente difficile nel 2002 e Aziraphale non si è fatto problemi a sostenere quanto gli donasse il nuovo taglio di capelli. 

(Era un taglio di capelli assolutamente tragico. Crowley da allora ha deciso di tenersi a distanza di sicurezza da tutti i rasoi elettrici.) 

In ogni caso, il dubbio che Aziraphale possa aver messo da parte le proprie remore solo per accontentare Crowley lo tormenterà in Eterno. 

“A proposito di questo... Come mai ci tenevi tanto che fosse una torta di mele?” 

“Eh.” Crowley scrolla le spalle. “Ho solo pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di, uh, poetico, in un angelo e un demone che la cucinano insieme.” 

“Insieme?” 

Crowley tira fuori la lingua in un sibilo sarcastico. Aziraphale ride. 

“Ho grattugiato il limone come mi hai chiesto” si difende il demone, lasciando cadere la scorza nella ciotola, insieme agli altri ingredienti nel frattempo aggiunti da Aziraphale, dopo aver aspettato il suo consenso. “Ora posso fare altro! Cos'altro posso fare?” 

Aziraphale versa il latte, senza smettere di mescolare, per nulla affaticato dal movimento continuo, e si morde piano il labbro inferiore. “Beh. Ci sarebbero le mele da tagliare.” 

“Perfetto.” Crowley si sfrega le mani, soddisfatto. “Mi occupo io delle mele. Oh, déjà-vu.” Afferra una delle tre mele, scelte personalmente solo qualche ora prima, e se la rigira tra le dita lunghe. “Ehi, angelo. Che ne dici di un morso?” Scherza, piegandosi in avanti per avvicinare il frutto al volto di Aziraphale. 

Per un attimo sembra che Aziraphale stia davvero prendendo in considerazione di farlo, e i battiti del cuore inutile di Crowley precipitano al solo pensiero, ma poi l’angelo scuote la testa con fare divertito. 

“Devi impegnarti di più se vuoi riuscire a tentarmi, vile serpe.” 

Crowley sogghigna. (E Aziraphale con lui.) 

“E poi...” Aziraphale lo osserva da sotto le ciglia bionde, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sfida. “Non so proprio come potrei essere tentato da una mela che non sia una Granny.” 

Crowley, questa volta, alza gli occhi al cielo. 

“Lo sai che non possiamo usare le Granny per fare _questa_ torta.” Crowley sbuccia la prima mela con un movimento agile, senza staccare la lama del coltello dal frutto; spera che Aziraphale lo noti e che ne sia incredibilmente impressionato. "Tutti gli ingredienti devono essere italiani, altrimenti non si avvicinerà neanche lontanamente a quella di Eugenio.” 

“Mhmm.” Aziraphale socchiude gli occhi, con un’espressione sognante addosso. “Ah, Eugenio. Una torta ma _gn_ ifica. Quanti anni saranno passati?” 

“Fin troppi, angelo” dice Crowley, evasivo, come se non si ricordasse ogni singolo dettaglio della serata che hanno trascorso insieme tra i vigneti di Roero. “Così tanti che dubito che tu te ne ricorda ancora bene il sapore.” 

“Sciocchezze, non potrei mai dimenticare una delizia italiana” ribatte Aziraphale, con orgoglio. “E anche tu ne hai mangiato un pezzo, mi aiuterai a ricordare! Ti era piaciuta così tanto, non è vero?” 

Ora, mettiamo in chiaro le cose: Crowley sa bene di averne assaggiato un pezzo. Non sa affatto, tuttavia, che sapore avesse. Al tempo, in realtà, non sapeva neanche bene cosa l’angelo gli stesse infilando tra i denti. E di questo incolpa soltanto il proprio italiano arrugginito, ovviamente. Nient’altro. 

(Non c'entra assolutamente nulla la propria distrazione causata da Aziraphale e dai suoni _entusiastici_ emessi dall’angelo ad ogni portata, per intenderci.) 

Crowley sapeva solo che fosse il dolce che Eugenio, il proprietario del ristorante in cui hanno cenato, continuava ad insistere che Aziraphale provasse. Al che, Aziraphale, dopo aver trovato il dolce “assolutamente paradisiaco”, come ribadito più volte, ha voluto raccogliere con la propria forchetta una parte della fetta di torta per farla assaggiare anche a Crowley, che non poteva “assolutamente privarsi di un simile piacere!”. La sua espressione era così estatica che Crowley, anche volendo, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di concentrarsi abbastanza sulla torta per capire se gli piacesse o meno. 

“Incredibilmente” afferma, comunque, mordendo uno spicchio di mela appena tagliato solo per ricevere un’altra occhiata di rimprovero da parte di Aziraphale. “Uno dei migliori dolci che abbia mai mangiato.” 

“Non posso darti torto” concorda Aziraphale. “Su, andiamo avanti. Passami la farina e il lievito.” 

Il passaggio di ingredienti avviene in una nuvola di polvere bianca, che Aziraphale fa di tutto per far finire _inavvertitamente_ addosso a Crowley. Il demone evita facilmente, e con una certa dose di indignazione, tutti i miserabili attacchi dell’angelo, riuscendo a sporcargli una guancia con della farina senza neanche volerlo; si prende la libertà di non dirgli nulla, a riguardo, come vendetta. 

“Non cucinerò mai più un dolce con te” minaccia Crowley, alla fine della loro breve battaglia, che l’ha visto rannicchiarsi in un angolo del tavolo, con le ginocchia raccolte al petto, per allontanarsi il più possibile dal suo temibile avversario senza dover scendere dal mobile. “È decisamente troppo stancante per i miei standard.” 

Aziraphale gli rivolge un sorriso ampio – Crowley non sa davvero come non gli facciano male le guance – mentre strofina le dita sporche di farina contro un panno giallo canarino. “Devo ricordarti che questa è stata una tua idea?” Replica, pacato, cercando di darsi un contegno. “Io stavo perfettamente bene da solo.” 

“Già, così bene che ti sei ridotto a distribuire torte e biscotti a criminali inetti.” 

“Se proprio vuoi saperlo avevo intenzione di – oh, aspetta.” 

Aziraphale si interrompe e, dopo essersi accertato di avere la mano destra pulita, la avvicina al volto di Crowley, che per istinto scosta la testa di lato. 

“Oi. Che Diavolo pensi di fare?” 

Aziraphale inarca un sopracciglio, guardandolo con aria divertita. Senza dire nulla si avvicina di nuovo e, prima che Crowley abbia il tempo di lamentarsi, gli sfila gli occhiali da sole, facendo attenzione a non fargli male. 

“Si sono un po’ sporcati” spiega Aziraphale; soffia piano su un’asticella degli occhiali per sbarazzarsi della farina, passandoci poi sopra un pannetto spuntato fuori dal nulla. 

Crowley lo ringrazia senza neanche accorgersene, distratto dal poter vedere da vicino, e improvvisamente senza filtri, gli occhi azzurrissimi di Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale, lentamente, sorride. “Figurati” mormora, con dolcezza. “Lo sai, quando vieni qui puoi anche toglierteli, gli occhiali.” 

Crowley lo sa, in effetti, anche se Aziraphale non gliel’ha mai detto così apertamente. Di solito ha bisogno di aver bevuto almeno mezza bottiglia di vino, prima di sentirsi abbastanza a proprio agio per farlo, e oggi i due sono stati troppo occupati anche solo per ricordarsi di aprire la bottiglia portata da Crowley, rimasta tristemente abbandonata su un ripiano vicino ai fornelli. 

Il demone, quindi, annuisce; apre il palmo di una mano per permettergli di posarci gli occhiali sopra, quando Aziraphale glieli porge, senza essere costretto a toccarlo. “Lo farei, ma, _ugh_ , tenerli mi aiuta a vedere meno il colore assurdo delle tue pareti. Perché Diavolo è tutto così giallo in questa stanza?” 

Aziraphale si guarda intorno con aria spaesata, come se non se ne fosse accorto prima che Crowley lo dicesse. “Oh” esala, sorpreso, puntando per un attimo lo sguardo negli occhi ancora scoperti del demone. “Perché stavo pensando a te mentre la creavo, immagino.” 

Crowley, per qualche secondo, ha sinceramente paura che le parole di Aziraphale gli abbiano causato un infarto. Il che non sarebbe logicamente possibile, ma è piuttosto sicuro di aver superato tutte le Barriere Logiche esistenti da quando ha conosciuto Aziraphale, quindi non se ne stupirebbe poi così tanto. 

“Crowley? Ti senti bene?” 

Crowley ha bisogno di portarsi una mano sulla gola (bollente) per rassicurarsi che il cuore batta ancora. Forse sta battendo fin troppo veloce, in effetti. Difficile a dirsi. Non crede che esista esattamente una pressione sanguigna ideale per un demone. 

“Cielo, ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” La voce preoccupata di Aziraphale, da eco lontano, inizia a ronzargli nelle orecchie con sempre più insistenza. “Posso sempre cambiare il colore, se preferisci...” 

"No” esclama, di colpo, Crowley. “No, no, il colore va bene. Nessun problema. Va più che bene. Nessun mal di testa. Nope.” 

Aziraphale sembra prima più perplesso, poi più tranquillo, e infine entrambe le cose insieme. “Meraviglioso” dichiara, comunque, con entusiasmo. 

Quando Crowley riesce a concentrarsi abbastanza da metterlo a fuoco, l’angelo è già impegnato ad amalgamare con gli altri ingredienti il lievito e la farina, che in qualche modo è riuscito ad inserire nella ciotola nonostante il tentativo di far finire tutto il pacchetto addosso a Crowley. 

“Abbiamo quasi finito! Tra poco aggiungiamo le mele tagliate – sono pronte, vero? – e poi la mettiamo in forno. Oh, non vedo l’ora di –” 

“Stavi pensando a me?” 

Aziraphale aggrotta la fronte, con la bocca ancora aperta e pronta a pronunciare _assaggiarla._ “Sì, è quello che ho detto. Perché?” 

“Nngh.” 

Aziraphale sembra attendere che Crowley elabori una risposta migliore, ma la sua pazienza dura poco e sospira, con un piccolo sorriso triste addosso. “Non dobbiamo parlarne per forza.” 

“... Nngh?” 

“Non dobbiamo parlarne, se ti fa sentire a disagio. Era comunque una cosa stupida, non ci pensare.” 

Crowley, accorgendosi di avere entrambe le mani occupate, lascia cadere gli occhiali sul tavolo e ci posa accanto, con più attenzione, il piatto che contiene le fette di mela tagliate. Si preme poi i palmi, ora liberi, sulle palpebre chiuse, cercando di concentrarsi. “Angelo –” prova a dire, ma la voce allegra di Aziraphale sovrasta la sua. 

“L’impasto è pronto, adesso puoi aggiungere le mele.” 

Crowley sospira rumorosamente e scosta le mani per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Aziraphale si rifiuta di fare lo stesso e, dopo aver appurato che Crowley non sembra intenzionato a seguire le sue istruzioni, allunga un braccio verso il piatto per pensarci da solo. 

Crowley fa scivolare il piatto più lontano, sul tavolo, prima che riesca a raggiungerlo. 

Aziraphale arriccia le labbra in un broncio contrariato. 

“Se non le usiamo subito vanno a male.” 

“Non mi fa sentire a disagio.” 

“Che le mele vadano a male?” 

Crowley lo guarda di traverso. Aziraphale gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso. 

“Parlare di– sentirti dire che– ghnk.” 

“Crowley,” lo richiama Aziraphale, con voce tranquilla, come se non fosse in grado di leggere negli occhi di Crowley il suo conflitto interiore. D’altronde, l’angelo ha sempre evitato i conflitti a tutti i costi. “Siamo arrivati ad un momento, se me lo permetti, _critico_ della preparazione. Mi servirebbero davvero quelle mele.” 

Crowley, a dirla tutta, non ha mai sopportato le mele. 

“Pensi che parlare di sentimenti mi metta a disagio, ma non è così. Sei tu quello a disagio.” 

“Crowley, davvero, non è un comportamento molto maturo. Le mele –” 

“Per Dio, Aziraphale” sbotta Crowley, senza neanche far caso al solito fastidio che prova nel nominarLa, tornando con i piedi sul pavimento per potersi allontanare da lui e da quello che sta per dire. “La torta era solo un pretesto per stare qui, lo sappiamo entrambi, smettila di far finta che non sia così! Per quanto mi riguarda, se ci tieni così tanto puoi anche finirla da solo.” 

Aziraphale lo afferra per un braccio, come se avesse paura che possa scomparire da un momento all’altro. Crowley, in realtà, dubita di avere le forze per andarsene, ma si terrà bene dal dirglielo. 

“Era solo un pretesto?” 

“La torta, il vino, le Esposizioni, il Ritz...” Crowley si fa coraggio e solleva una mano, appoggiando appena le proprie dita su quelle di Aziraphale, arricciate attorno al suo gomito. Entrambi sussultano per il contatto inaspettato. “Lo sai che sono solo pretesti. Lo sono per me, almeno.” 

Aziraphale abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro dita e le intreccia, piano, lasciando a Crowley il tempo di ritrarsi. Quando non lo fa, stringe la sua mano con più forza, appoggiandone il dorso contro il proprio petto all’altezza del cuore. 

“Sei sempre stato migliore di me” dice Aziraphale. “Anche con i sentimenti. Ora che le cose sono cambiate, credevo che sarei stato in grado di essere più audace – come te, mio caro. Ma a volte è facile cadere nelle vecchie abitudini. Forse sono io quello che, tra noi due, ha bisogno di essere perdonato.” 

“Angelo...” mormora Crowley, con tono ammonitorio, senza neanche sapere bene cosa dire. In assenza di parole adatte, porta la mano libera sul volto di Aziraphale, lasciando scivolare un pollice sulla sua tempia, su uno zigomo, su un angolo della bocca, fermandosi infine sotto il mento. La pressione che esercita è leggera, ma Aziraphale solleva comunque gli occhi per incontrare i suoi. Un ricordo improvviso attraversa la mente annebbiata di Crowley. “Pensavo di andare troppo veloce, per te?” 

Le labbra di Aziraphale si piegano in un sorriso sorpreso quanto disarmante; Crowley non riesce proprio a distogliere lo sguardo. “Sono passati cinquantatré anni, Crowley.” 

“Davvero? Sembra che ne siano passati molti di più.” 

Aziraphale solleva le loro dita intrecciate per posare un bacio leggero su quelle di Crowley. L'inutile cuore del demone si è ormai arreso all’evidenza di non poter recuperare i battiti perduti. “Anche a me” ammette Aziraphale, a bassa voce e contro le sue dita, come per paura di essere sentito. 

Crowley deglutisce. Sono così vicini che riesce a vedere una vena fluttuare, impotente, sul collo di Aziraphale, mentre l'indice e il medio della mano catturata dall’angelo sfiorano, di tanto in tanto, il suo labbro inferiore. “Uhm” borbotta, improvvisamente conscio dell’inevitabilità di quello che sta per succedere. “Forse dovremmo... Le mele non...?” 

Aziraphale si aggrappa ad un fianco di Crowley con le dita che non stringono le sue. “Già” dice, con un sorriso compiaciuto. “Sarebbe un miracolo se le mele si preservassero senza problemi. Non pensi?” 

Crowley soffia una risata, nervosa e incredula, contro la bocca di Aziraphale. 

(E non saprebbe proprio dire chi dei due stia ancora sorridendo, quando lo bacia. Probabilmente entrambi.)


End file.
